In various airports, aircraft (e.g., airplanes) can undergo a pushback. A pushback can include, for example, the aircraft being moved (e.g., pushed and/or pulled) from a terminal gate (e.g., using external power). A pushback can include the aircraft being aligned towards a taxiway leading to a designated runway prior to departure, for instance. Aircraft pushback can be accomplished using various devices (e.g., tractors, tugs, trucks, etc.) and/or airport personnel (e.g., air traffic controller(s) (ATCs), ground crew(s), etc.).
A pushback strategy under previous approaches may include an aircraft crew (e.g., pilot(s)) receiving clearance information from an ATC and thereafter requesting a pushback in a particular direction (e.g., specified by the ATC) to ground crew(s). Ground crew personnel, in a tug truck, for instance, may respond to aircraft crew using a radio in the truck. In various airport scenarios, however, ATC and ground crews may not be able to directly communicate with each other and/or may use different communication frequencies, for instance.
Miscommunication under previous approaches may yield an incorrect (e.g., unintended and/or off-target) direction of aircraft pushback. An incorrect direction of pushback may pose safety risks to passengers and/or personnel. For example, an aircraft may move towards other (e.g., arriving, departing, taxiing and/or parked) aircraft due to an incorrect pushback direction. Monetary costs associated with collisions and/or flight delays, for instance, may additionally be incurred due to incorrect pushback directions.